


The Final Piece

by Wolfytoons31



Series: One Piece x Reader [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Reader is an artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: Chubby reader has a crush on her Captain's First mate, Zoro.





	The Final Piece

You sat on deck against the post of Thousand Sunny. You were the artist of the crew and also the chubby girl. Your friends, however, could care less and accepted you regardless of weight, gender and any doubts you have. You are glad you joined, you have never felt so welcomed in your life. You have forgotten about the people in your home town making fun of your dreams and your weight. What is your dream? To find love while traveling the seas sure it may sound dumb but that was just one of your dreams. The other is to be a famous artist. 

 

So far, you've shown almost every friend your crew has come across and have become fond of your art believing in you. Their praises made you confident that your art will soon reach everyone's eyes and demand a drawing or two. During your travels you have drawn almost everyone in your crew including Law and Bartholomew. The only person you have yet to draw is Zorro. Your crush. He was the easiest one to capture yet the most difficult at the same time. Why? Well whenever you start to stare at him, you become lost and completely halt your sketch of him. His face was the most difficult. It made you ridiculously nervous. You would blush till your face turns red. You start to shake uncontrollably and swear profusely. There were times where you would just pass out from thinking of all the romantic thoughts running through your head. When you come to, you realize how stupid it is to believe such scandalous thoughts about him. It would be unbelievable for Zorro to like a chubby woman like yourself. Is what always one out of the rest of the logical thoughts. 

 

You sigh as you continue to think about him. You had woken up from your sleep and had such a nice dream of Zorro sweet talking to you as he held you in his lap but when you woke up he is nowhere to be found and a reality hit you at the fact that there was no possibility of him reciprocating those feelings. You hop out of bed and dress yourself before getting some breakfast. 

 

You enter the kitchen and take a seat unknowing that you let out a sigh. You were too preoccupied with your thoughts. Nami and Robin were both up and about this early as is Sanji whom is busying himself cooking. Nami taps your shoulder gently. You jump at the sudden touch. 

 

"Hey (Y/n), is something wrong? Did you sleep well?" 

 

"O-oh! Yes, I did. I had a great sleep actually." You faintly smile. 

 

"So why so gloomy?" Nami insists. 

 

"It's...nothing." Nami frowns. She wanted to help you. She couldn't stand to see you so upset. You two have made a bond. In fact, she and Luffy were your first friends you encountered before joining. 

 

"Oh, come on (Y/n) you can tell us. There should be no secrets between us. You know we're with you one hundred percent. Remember?" You hum in thought as if to debate on telling her. Honestly it is embarrassing to confess your crush, but at this rate you could no longer hide it and desperately wanted comfort or something to ease your heavy heart. You lean closer to Nami and gesture Robin closer as well. The two lean in to your wishes. 

 

"Can you keep a secret? This is already embarrassing for me to say, but I really want this to be kept between us. Please." You give them a pleading look. Nami and Robin exchange looks before agreeing. You take a deep breath and close your eyes. Your hands start to fiddle with each other as you confess, "I... sort of...kind of...have a big crush on Zorro and I had a dream last night that he was mine." You pry one eye open to see their reaction. Both women look at you dumbstruck before a shit eating grin as wide as the sea crawls on each of them faces and you swore for a moment you could see stars in Nami's eyes. She clasps her hands together and squeals making you instantly slap a hand over her mouth to silence the orange haired woman. You shush her. Robin on the other hand attempts to silence her muffled giggle. Nami grabs your hands and giggles lightly. 

 

"Sorry. I just can't believe it. It's unbelievable yet so adorable at the same time. I question why you have a crush on someone so clueless as him, but I'm still happy for you." She whispers. 

 

"Thanks, but I highly doubt he likes me back." Nami frowns as soon as you avert your eyes. 

 

"What? Why would you say that?" 

 

"Nami please. It's the fact that I'm pudgy. I mean look at me? Who would want a blob? I would be an embarrassment to have in public. I woke up with that realization that it will never work. Not only that but he has his eyes set on that Tashigi girl. Smoker-san's partner or whatever." You prop your arms on the table to rest your head on your hands. 

 

"What?" Nami shouts outraged. 

 

"Have you ever tried confessing to him? You never know. I mean if he even rejects you at least you'll be able to move on and who knows it might get stuck in his head and start seeing you differently till it blooms into love." Robin suggests. You could not believe her fantasy ideas. They were so ludicrous enough to happen theoretically. 

 

"Nah, I could never tell him. I feel it will mess up our friendship or just make things completely awkward and I don't want that. All I know is if he doesn't show any signs that he likes me then I guess I should just move on. Simple as that." 

 

"That doesn't sound healthy at all (Y/n)." Nami says. "What if Robin and I help you?" You shake your head. 

 

"Thanks, but no thanks. I just needed someone talk to. Advice even but it didn't make a difference." You sigh. "Thanks for listening though." Robin and Nami watched you with pity. They wondered on how they could help despite what you told them. 

 

 

After breakfast, Nami climbed the Crow's nest to check on their course. She measured the distance while reviewing her map to see their position. "Yes, we're right on course." She chirps. The girl turns to Zoro whom is cleaning his swords then turns to you down below drawing. "Say Zoro what do you think about (Y/n)?" She hears a loud 'clank' noise and a 'hiss'. She snaps her heard toward him. He sucks his thumb where his cut sat. "Are you okay?" 

 

"Fine. Why do you ask about her so suddenly?" He says with a slight bitterness in his tone. A brow is raised. 

 

"Well I only ask because she's been with us since Louge town and I noticed how much she's changed. She was so low esteemed, shy, quiet and-" 

 

"cute." He murmurs. Nami takes notice of his eyes going soft as if thinking about you; even his pace on wiping his blade slows. She grins having an idea of how he feels about you. 

 

"Yeah cute although she still is cute. I adore her smile a lot especially her laugh." Zorro's smiles as Nami baits him to confirm her suspicions. 

 

"Yeah. Her laugh is contagious, but I like her eyes the most. So kind and gentle. She no longer is shy around us and instead is vibrant wherever she goes. Always thought towards others. She has a passion for almost everything." 

 

"Wow...you know I've never noticed that or any specific detail you just said. I don't think anyone has since that's really specific Zorro almost as if you like her." She crosses her hands and smirks. The brute blushes slightly and stiffens. 

 

"N-no! It's not like that! I don't like her in that way." Nami wiggles her brows as her grin widens. 

 

"Oh really? That's a shame because she likes you. I guess I'll go tell her the bad news. Better yet hook her up with Sanji-kun. I know he'll treat her right." 

 

"What? Oi! Don't joke around like that Nami! Oi!" Nami simply laughs as she makes her leave after planting her seed of questions. Zorro runs over to the hatch to find her already gone. He growls and runs his hand through his hair in frustration. "Damn that she-devil. What's she up to? Could (Y/n) like me back?" He blushes at the thought as his head leans against the glass, window. Thoughts running through his mind trying to recall any hints from your body or suggestions that you like him back. None came to mind. They were all foggy. Damn his stupid, monkey brain. His eyes shift down in panic when he sees Nami approaching you. The swordsman quickly makes his way on deck. 

 

Meanwhile, you are adding detail to what you last drew to give it depth. Your eyes meet Nami's wide smile. It was unnerving almost like she had something up her sleeve or she knew something. Nonetheless you disregard it. 

 

"Hey (Y/n). She takes a seat beside you on the grass. 

 

"Hi Nami. What's up?" 

 

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing." 

 

"I'm fine thanks. Doodling helped ease the pain." You chirp returning to your drawing. 

 

"That's good." She sighs. "You know I never really went through your sketch book. Do you mind?" You shake your head and hand your pad over to her. 

 

"Not at all. Let me know what you think." She starts from the beginning noticing how dark they were yet held beauty in them. It was odd. Then it became brighter as the scene starts with the view of the sea, a meadow and docked ships with blended warm colors over the horizon. A few pages more and she gasps when she sees a sketch of the Going Mary. Her eyes start to sting recalling the great memories on that ship. The next page is a sketch of Luffy sitting on Mary's head and the next of a front view of him posing while holding his hat on. A wide smile plastered on his face. You could already picture his signature laugh. The next were of everyone in the crew including herself. She frowns when she realizes Zorro has yet to be on any page. 

 

"Wow these are beautiful, but you are missing one crew member. Zorro." You stiffen. You never thought she would realize it. Perhaps it was because of your confession which you feel was a big mistake. This woman had a tendency to pry into people's business sometimes just because. Before you could answer, Zorro makes an entrance. He seemed breathless from making his way from the nest down to you. A devilish idea pops up once again. "Oh, Zorro great timing! (Y/n) you take requests, right?" 

 

"Uh." Is all you could spew. 

 

"I request you draw Zorro and add him into your book. It feels off without him into the mix. Zorro pose for (Y/n) or whatever. Just take a seat." Nami plops him down by his shoulders making him sit across from you with legs crossed as he leans against the tree. "Good! I hope to see that sketch soon (Y/n). Okay?" She winks at you after giving you a thumb up to which you and Zorro are baffled by her devious actions. She just set you up in a trap. You were one to deny anyone's art request. It was your motto. 

 

"Curse that woman." You thought. 

 

You slowly force yourself to meet Zorro and flip to a blank page. 

 

"O-okay Zorro make yourself comfortable. You'll have to stay still for a long time." The swordsman scratches his head band looks at his surroundings trying to figure out a pose. If he is going to sit next to his crush for the entire day then he might as well actually get comfortable. He leans against the tree laying on his back with his arms thrown behind his head. A leg is crossed. He closes his eyes. 

 

"Well then I guess I'll take a nap while you do. I don't know why that devil would want a portrait of me but okay." He shrugs. You take a deep breath before exhaling and getting to work. You pepped talk yourself into just getting it over with. Your hand shook once again making you nervous. Your lines became jagged. You would constantly erase and redraw trying your best to stay calm. Zorro could hear your grumbles. He peeks one eye to view you. Frustration and intimidation written all over your face. He scoffs at the fruition that he made you nervous. You never had trouble when he captured you drawing someone else and he was the last one to be drawn? He couldn't believe it took him this long to realize the obvious but he had yet to confirm it. He clears his throat. "Oi." He stars. "Take deep breaths. Focus on your objection. Once you start drawing everything will be thrown out the window. Don't think too hard. It's natural to you right?" You nod. "Then do as I say. You'll see." He gives you a charming grin. "You can do it. I know you can." You blush slightly. It was nice that he was helping you ease yourself and it was working. Once you started drawing, you forgot all about your emotions and just focused on your goal. For that moment it felt normal. You no longer felt nervous around him. Nami and Robin take a peek from afar and high five each other. Robin praises Nami. 

 

 

You finally finished your portrait of Zorro. When you look up you notice it's dusk. The stars were starting to show and the little light given to you was enough to finish and add the final touches. A smile curves your lips. You felt satisfied that you now got the entire Straw-hat crew excluding yourself, into your book. Before you could show Nami, you make your way over to Zorro wanting him to be the first to see himself. Alas the male was asleep. He wasn't snoring which was odd. You sit beside him and hold your breath unsure how to wake him up. You then recall Zorro's words and exhale. You went for it. You stared at Zorro's peaceful face before your plump finger run against his well chiseled jaw, up his cheek and to his fair where your fingers brush through his green locks. They reminded you of grass only softer. You could have sworn his breathing sped up. You shake the notion and continue to explore him. Your eyes flick to his lips where they begin to tempt you the longer you stared at them. You bite your lip as it aches to be pressed his. Instead your fingers linger over to his lips where they ghost over. You jolt, startled by his sudden grasp on your wrist. He kisses each of your fingertips making you blush hard. It surprised you the way he started to kiss your palm so sweetly. You shudder at the contact of his lips. His eyes finally open and shift to yours. A lopsided grin curves on his lips. You are left embarrassed that just a few moments ago you were touching him and he wasn't even asleep to begin with. 

 

"Why so shy (Y/n)?" He teasingly asks. You couldn't get the words to spill from your mouth. You were at a loss for words. You look away. 

 

"Z-Zorro? I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to invade your privacy. Oh gosh!" You begin to spasm. Your face turns shades of red. "I thought you were asleep." 

 

"I was, but then I heard footsteps and realized it was you." He sits up making you even more nervous. He never seemed to let go of your hand in fact his thumb is rubbing your knuckles. You were unsure what to say. You focus on to the grass. 

 

"Zorro I-" 

 

"Did Nami tell you anything?" You raise your head to find him scratching his cheek bashfully. 

 

"No why?" He sighs. 

 

"Good although now I have a verification." You were even more lost. You tilt your head. "(Y/n) it's....I..." He stares into your beautiful eyes. He begins to feel nervous. He groans and runs his hands through his head. "Screw it." He mutters. He slips a hand around your waist and pulls you close while the hand holding yours is pulled towards him. He dips you down smashing his lips against yours. Your eyes widen, your heart races fast. You felt fireworks explode in your mind and your temperature rises at the realization that Zorro is kissing you. You close your eyes and kiss back. 

 

 

He pulls away after needing oxygen. His breath brushes over your lips. He peers over to you to see your reaction. He smirks seeing you still lost in the moment. You slowly open your eyes in a daze. His hand brushes through your locks of (h/c) hair. You both stare at one another for the longest before coming back to reality. You both blush averting your gaze. 

 

"I'm not good with words (Y/n). I've never have been. I figured my kiss would be enough to tell you just how I feel about you." He clears his throat. It was embarrassing to him to confess. You smile softly finally finding the courage to face him. You cup his face to bring his attention to you. 

 

"Do you truly love me?" He clasps your hand holding his cheek and nods 

 

"Why wouldn't I? Ever since you joined, you've been so reliable and the light of this crew. It's because of you I found another purpose to keep fighting after I become the greatest swordsman. I don't know why but I've loved you since the day we met. I've just never been able to tell you until now." 

 

"I feel the same way about you Zorro." You pull him into a hug and kiss him hard. He returns the kiss pulling you closer. The rest of the night you two spent time together letting your bodies do the talking.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt with Zoro I tried to make it sweet or romantic but I had difficulty making it romantic xD I was out of ideas but I promise the next one will be better.


End file.
